Mistakes of a Kind
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Some mistakes are beyond repair. Don't drink and drive. You don't always get second chances...  Yes my summary sucks. read and review please  : one-shot  It'll be worth reading    Not much romance involved but still BADE


Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious

AN- So it's been a while since I wrote a story other than the one I'm working up right now. I wrote this like at 12 in the morning...I couldn't sleep until I had finished writing this. And this was inspired by the events that happened at my school yesterday. It's a one-shot so enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jade, come on! Just give me the keys already." A slightly tipsy Beck ordered. Jade laughed at him and continued walking towards their car.

"I'm driving." She replied grinning. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stumbling over his feet.

"You're drunk. And I'm not letting you drive!" He exclaimed though the heavy music coming from inside the house seemed to over hear his voice.

They were (well really Beck was) invited to a party and having nothing better to do Jade decided to go. And of course, like any high school party,

someone decided to bring beer and liquor and the alcohol seemed to "accidentally" spill in the punch bowl. Beck had only had 2 beers. Jade on

the other hand had had 2 beers, 3 shots of vodka and 2 cups of what ever was in the punch bowl.

"I am not drunk! I'm perfectly fine." Jade said firmly. Beck gave her a knowing look.

"Fine. Then walk in a straight line." He commanded. Jade glared at him but did what she was told. She walked in a straight line, she almost lost balance a couple of times but controlled it.

"see! I am not drunk. Besides, I'm the one with the license Mr. I- got- my- license- suspended- because-I- ran- into- a- tree!" Jade sneered. Beck

frowned as he replayed that memory in his head. It wasn't his fault. The car had ran out in front of the car and he lost control and almost hit a

tree. When police arrived, there was no cat. So they assumed Beck was on something. They made him blow on the stick thing to determine the

amount of alcohol in him. It was low, really low. He only took a sip out of his friends beer but it wasn't enough to get him even the slightest bit

tipsy. Nevertheless, even a small amount of alcohol consumed is bad. If can affect you, even if you don't know it. So they suspended his license.

"Done having your flashback?" Jade asked jokingly from inside the car. She had climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Just as

Beck was about to open the door, Cat and Tori came running towards then.

"Hey, can you give us a ride?" Tori asked with her pleading eyes. Cat caught her breath, though she was skinny as hell, she was out of shape.

She couldn't run to save her life.

"Sure." Beck agreed, ignoring Jade's groan from inside. Tori climbed in first, sitting behind Jade. Cat took the seat behind Beck.

"Aren't you too drunk to drive? I can drive if you want." Cat said. Jade glared at her.

"I think we'd have a better chance of dieing if you drove than with me." Jade commented. Cat pouted and leaned back into her seat. Jade

shifted into drive and took off. She drove into the streets and turned on the radio at full blast. The song "This is the Life" by Amy MacDonald

came on.

"I'm so feeling this in the morning." Tori mumbled, rubbing her head.

The roads were empty with a few cars passing by every once in a while. It was dark out, it being 1 in the morning.

"maybe you should turn that down." Cat said.

"What?" Jade asked, she could not hear Cat due to the music. Beck heard her and his hand lowered the volume.

"Hey!" She said looking away from the road and focusing on him.

Tori's eyes went wide open.

"Jade! Look out!" She screamed. Jade shot back to the road and saw a figure so close to her car. She pressed down on the breaks as hard as

she could but her car spun out of control. They heard a loud thump but were too busy screaming for their lives. The lady they had just ran over

flew into the air and slammed down into the hard street, landing head first. Jade tried to gain control of the wheel but it kept spinning and she

lost grip of it. Then she finally got the car to stop moving and she, along with the others, were gasping with fear. Just as she thought it was

over, the car was spun around. The glass shattered everywhere, a car's horn was heard. For another car had crashed into them from Beck's

side.. Jade's head flew back as the air bag hit her face. She heard them scream. But she was too shocked to scream. Then everything fell silent,

the song repeating the same lyrics, "And you're singing the song, singing this is the life. When you wake up in the morning and your head feels

twice the size." The rest she could not make out anymore. She felt warm liquid run down her cheek. She turned to Beck.

"Beck..." She whispered. She couldn't see his face. Her vision was blurry. It was a good thing because his face was unrecognizable. Pieces of

glass all over his head. The impact of the car was on his side, the car door sank into his body and it caught his arm. His head was snapped.

Jade heard the police, fire fighters, and ambulance's sirens. It's over, its ok. She thought to herself. She turned her head to the over side. Her

window was only cracked but she could see a figure run towards her. A large man opened her car and squished down the air bag.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. "Yes." She answered in a low voice. He instantly smelled the alcohol in his breath and he shut his eyes and

shook his head slightly. He opened them and unbuckled her belt. He helped her out and she was revealed to see that her body was fine. She

didn't break anything, she felt the warm blood drip down. A lady with a first aid kit took her to the side and began cleaning the wound.

"Its just a cut." The lady siad. Jade focused around her. She saw a body on the street. Oh god... Jade looked carfully, blood was leaking out. Her

head was busted open. Please, don't be dead. Jade begged in her mind. But her fears where confronted when a man put a white sheet over the

body. Jade gasped quietly. No...

Jade looked at her own car. And saw Tori being placed on a gurney. Blood on her window and dripping down her head. Jade grew tears in her

eyes. She never liked Tori but she could not stand to see her hurt like that. They took her away on an ambulance. She scanned for any signs of

Cat or Beck. Her heart froze when she saw a man with a body that had red hair falling on her face. She was placed on a gurney and they put a

white sheet over her. Oh god! What has she done? Cat! Jade screamed in her head, letting tears escape. She saw another body being taken

out. And she felt her heart stop beating. She couldn't see the face, a man was blocking her view but she saw when they put the white sheet

over it. She saw the glimpse of the shoe and she burst out crying. She stood there in shock. She couldn't breathe. Everything wen silent again.

She couldn't call out his name though he tried. An officer walked to her, letting the lady go.

"Miss, I need you're name and the ones that rode with you." He said. She looked at him. Words could not come out.

"J-Jade." She let out, her voice so low and shaking.

"Jade, have you been drinking tonight?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. She shook her head. She wasn't deny his question, she

was denying that she just killed 3 people and injured 2. The man that had crashed into them was taken to the ER.

"I'm going to have to ask you to blow on this." He said taking out a small monitor. He put it in her mouth and she blow very gently. It spiked up

high and he sighed.

"I'm going to have to take you in." He said spinning her around and handcuffing her. Her eyes focused on the two dead bodies of her best friend

and her true love. It was then that she burst out crying, realizing what had happened. She wanted to fall to her knees but they forced her into

the back seat of the police car.

"Damn. I swear. Teens just need to learn that drinking and driving kills you." She heard an officer say. The cars were totaled. And she watched

the scene fade away as they drove off. Tears kept running down her face and she, herself, thought she would die. Was it possible to cry so hard

and not die?

.

.

.

. WITH BECK'S PARENTS

It was 2 in the morning and their son had not come home.

"Where the hell is that boy?" His dad asked furiously. His mom sat on the couch watching her husband pace around.

"He was going to a party. I know I shouldn't have let him go!" His mom glared into the air. His dad nodded in agreement. The the doorbell rang.

"That better be him." His dad said. His mom rushed to the door and opened it but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the police officer.

"Mrs. and Mr. Oliver?" The officer asked as Mr. Oliver came to join his wife.

"Yes? Let me guess, my son is in jail for underage drinking, right?" His dad sneered. The officer looked down and took off his hat.

"No sir. Your son, Beck Oliver, has been in a car accident." The officer spoke. Mrs. Oliver gasped.

"Get my keys and my shoes. We're going to the hospital." Mr. Oliver ordered to his wife.

"That won't be necessary." The policeman responded. The wife looked at him and tears rose to her eyes. Her son...her baby...no!

"I am sorry to inform you but, your son did not make it. He's gone. I'm sorry for your lose." He said. Mrs. Oliver swore her heart stopped beating

as she broke down into tears. She held on to her husband who kept her standing. She cried into his chest.

"My boy! My baby boy! Oh god no! No! Beck! No!" His mother cried. His dad shed a few tears. Her cries could be heard down the streets. The

night grew colder as death walked by, carrying the soul of their son. Beck Oliver, Born June 6, 1993. Died April 16, 2011, age 17. Time of death

12:42 a.m.

.

.

.WITH CAT'S PARENTS

Cat's mom laid on the couch with her husband on the floor.

"Where could she be?" Her dad asked.

"This isn't like her." Her mom whispered. Cat was the type who called them to tell them where she was and what she was doing. They trusted

Cat, they knew she was going to a party. She has gone to many parties before and always came home, clean and not drunk or even tipsy. She

never liked drinking. She was responsible.

"Try her cell phone again." Her mother told her husband. Just as he was about to dial her number the door bell rang.

"Thank heavens!" Her mother said getting up and answering the door.

"Mrs. and Mr. Valentine?" One of the two police officers said.

"Yes..." Her mother confirmed. The police woman stepped forward.

"Your daughter, Catalina Valentine, was in a car accident." She spoke. Her mom breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it. The collision of the other car, crushed her body. She's gone. I'm sorry." She said. The words came hard on

them. Mrs. Valentine fell forward but she was caught by one of the officers as she cried and screamed.

"No! My girl! My baby girl. Cat!" Her mother screamed through her tears. Mr. Valentine leaned against the door frame, crying.

"What's going on?" A very sleepy older brother walked down the stairs. Her saw the two police officers, his parents crying but no Cat. He wasn't

stupid...he felt a cold wind pass by. Death carried her soul out the door. Catalina Valentine. Born April 19, 1993. Died April 16, 2011. Time of

death. 12:43 a.m. Only 3 days before her birthday.

.

.

.

WITH TORI'S PARENTS

Tori's dad paced around the kitchen. Mrs. Vega watched the phone worried. Trina sat on the couch.

"She's so in trouble." Trina whispered.

"You bet. I swear, when she comes home, she is going to get it so bad." Her dad said from the kitchen. The door bell rang and Trina rushed to

the door, being the closest. She opened it to the sheriff.

"Oh, hi Mr. Jackson." Trina said.

"Hello Trina. Is your dad here?" He asked. Just then both parents showed up.

"James. It's about your daughter. Victoria Vega." He began. Mrs. Vega grabbed Trina's hand and pulled her back gently, letting her husband step forward.

"What is it?" Mr. Vega asked. Officer Jackson looked down.

"She's been in a car accident." He said. Trina put her hand over her mouth and Mrs. Vega stood in shock.

"She's been taken to the hospital. So far I can say that she has brain damage and a broken arm. She was a passenger of 4 others." he

explained.

"What happened to the others? Who were the others?" Mr. Vega asked.

"The driver, Jade West was intoxicated. The passengers, Beck Oliver and Catalina Valentine were...they didn't make it..." He said. Trina grew

tears in her eyes. She never really knew them but Beck was the most talented guy at Hollywood Arts, he was sweet and kind. Cat, while being

crazy and loud, was loveable. She was so sweet and so gentle.

"We're on our way." Mr. Vega said. They ran to get there shoes and in less than a minute they were in the car. With a police escort, they made it

to the hospital in less than 5 minutes.

They were escorted to the ER waiting room.

"Tori Vega?" A doctor said holding a clip board. They stood up and he walked over to them.

"How is she?" Mr. Vega asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine. We just finished her surgery. Everything wen fine. Her head will hurt for days but I am writing her a prescription. She has a

broken arm, nothing too bad. Bruises but she will recover. We found a bit of alcohol in her system. Nothing too bad but even the slightest

alcohol consumed is dangerous. You may see her, she is awake but please, don't get her too worked up." The doctor explained. Mrs and Mr.

Vega exchanged lose.

"I'll go talk to her...alone." Trina said walking into her younger sister's room.

"Hey, baby sis. How do you feel?" Trina asked pulling up a chair and sitting beside Tori.

"How is everyone?" Tori asked. Trina glanced at the door.

"They aren't mad. They're just worried." Trina replied. Tori shook her head.

"I mean...how's Cat, Beck and Jade?" Tori questioned. Trina looked down. What was she to say?

"Let's not worry about them, This is about you and your health, ok?" She said. Tori let a tear fall.

"I heard Cat scream, her hand touched mine. I felt it...everything was silent and I slowly felt Cat's hand go cold. Her blood was all over mine. I

couldn't see her face...it was so broken. Her face...i couldn't even recognize it... she didn't make it, I know, right?" Tori said letting tears escape

her eyes. Trina shed a tear. Seeing her sister go through so much pain kills her.

"I'm sorry, Tori." Trina rubbed her hand. Tori closed her eyes.

"And Beck?" She whispered. Trina looked down.

"Please, Trina..."

"No..I'm sorry...he...didn't make it." Trina answered. Tori cried silently.

"Calm down, sis. Please..." Trina begged.

"Jade...what about her?" Tori kept asking.

"She's ok..." Trina replied. Tori felt a bit revealed. At least she wasn't the only one that survived. But she felt a bit angry. This is all Jade's fault. If

she just would have given the wheel to Cat, she would have actually paid attention to the road and not hit that lady. Cat would still be alive,

and so would Beck and she wouldn't be in the damn hospital! Jade you bitch! Why didn't she listen to Cat and given her the car! Cat was the

only one who was sober!

A knock came to the door and Tori's eyes flew open. She watched as her parents came in.

"Tori...we've taught you so many times to never get in a car with a drunk person." Her mom said walking to her.

"Mom, now's not the time." Trina remarked. Mrs. Vega nodded.

"You're going to be fine. Oh baby... I thought I died when they said you were in a car crash." She said drawing tears to her eyes.

"I was so scared for you. Tori, I love you." She said hugging her daughter. Tori cried against her chest. Her dad walked to the other side and

kissed her forehead. .

.

.

.

Jade sat in the cell, in the police station. She was still crying over them. She killed them. She killed Beck and Cat and that lady she didn't even

know. How could she? Why didn't she listen to Cat? Cat was sober, she could have driven. Jade knew she should have paid attention. If only

she hadn't been so stubborn. Now she's sitting in the cold place behind metal bars. She felt so alone and empty. Her tears kept her warm. She

watched as her dad came into the doors. Her mom rushed to her cell and held her hand through the bars. Then a police officers opened the

bars. Jade held on to her mom and cried.

"Mom...I killed them. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Oh god, mom!" She cried. Her mom held her daughter close and cried with her.

"It's ok, baby. It'll be ok." Her mom whispered, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Diane, we need to sign the papers, Jade is being arrested. She has to go to jail." Her dad said. They pulled away from each other.

"Dad, I don't want to go! Please, can't you do something?" Jade begged. Her father glared at her.

"No, money can't solve everything. This time it can't help you." Her dad said.

"William!" Diane exclaimed.

"Because of her, new reporters have been after us. Now they will see that my daughter is a drunk driver who killed 3 people and injured 2. How

do you think that will affect my carrier? And if I just bail her out, what will that say?" William sneered. Jade began crying again, her father had no

love for her.

"If you won't bail her out then I will. And if your damn carrier is so fucking important then leave!" She shouted. She pushed past him and took

Jade with her.

An hour later, Jade was bailed out, with a court order in which she would attend a week later. Jade's mom took her past the paparazzi's. This is

what happens when your husband is a big business man and the mother is a movie director.

Jade rode in the back with her mom as their driver drove off, leaving William in the station surrounded by the reporters as he called for a cab.

"Mom...I'm so sorry." Jade said leaning into her mom, who wrapped her arm around Jade.

"I know baby." Was all she said. Jade felt dead inside. Beck died, her love is gone. The only one that loved her and wanted to be with her. They

were in love, but what kind of love is it when your girlfriend killed you?

They arrived at their house and walked into the living room.

"Get some rest." Diane said, leading her to her room. Jade let her mom tuck her in and kiss her good night. But she couldn't sleep.

The images of his smiling face to the horror of his unrecognizable face...it was burned into her memory. She couldn't take it out.

She heard the house door open and slam shut. She heard foot paces run up the stairs and into her mom's room.

"Diane! What the hell was that?" He shouted.

"Will you be quiet? And how the hell could you even think about leaving your OWN daughter locked up? What is wrong with you?" Her mother asked.

"She killed 3 people! And hurt 2! And she was drunk for god sakes. I'm not the wrong one here!" He replied.

"She is going through enough! Have you forgotten that she just lost her boyfriend and her best friend?" Diane asked. He sighed.

"She's responsible for this." He said. Jade heard his voice soften but still anger and hatred behind it. She cried silently and curled up into a ball.

"She doesn't need your judgment right now, Will." She said. She heard the door open.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"To sleep in the basement. I can't look at you right now. Not when you're protecting that monster." She heard him say.

"She's your daughter!" Her mother exclaimed. Will kept on walking.

"Not anymore." He said and then his voice was no longer heard.

Jade was trembling. Oh, please help her. The pain is too much.

.

.

.

Monday, April 18th 2011, everyone was at school. Jade walked into the school, shades on to hide her swollen eyes. She saw Andre and Robbie

with Tori, trying to cheer her up. But it was no doubt that they didn't feel the pain of their lose. Andre was Beck's best friend. Robbie loved Cat.

And they were both gone. Jade silently walked up to them.

"Tori." Jade whispered. Tori's head shot up and you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me!" She said. Jade felt the tears come up.

"You killed them! It was you!" Tori exclaimed. All eyes were on them. Whispers began, "Its Jade west," "She was the one driving." "She killed

her boyfriend." and all other crap was going around.

Jade turned to Andre but she glared at her and turned away from her. She turned to Robbie but she shook his head and turned away too.

"You murderer." Rex said. She looked broken and starred at Robbie.

"For once, he speaks the truth." Robbie whispered. Jade walked away as fast as she could and went outside. She turned the corner but only to

see a crowd of crying students. The held candles and were all in a circle around the pictures of Cat and Beck. "you will be missed" signs were

every where. Jade cried as she hid behind the bushes. How could she have killed them?

By lunch she had the need to go home. She could not stand the glares and retorts she got from students. But her mom said she could not ditch,

or it would look bad on her record when the judge sees it. So she held on but at lunch, all students were to report to the auditorium.

"Please, take your seats." Lane spoke into the micro phone. Jade took the seat in the corner in the back. No one sat close to her, there was two

rows empty in front of her. She blended in with the darkness.

Lane was giving a speech about drunk driving and it made Jade feel guiltier than ever.

"Death occurs all around us. Every 15 minutes in the United States, a teenager dies because of drunk driving. Two of our fellow classmates

passed away and one injured. Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine will be deeply missed. They were loved by many and they were so kind and sweet

to everyone. They didn't deserve this. But they were riding with a drunk driver, which is just as bad. Never get in a car with a drunk driver. I

know, you hear it all the time but even though you hear it, it doesn't mean you won't do it. They heard the same thing over and over again but

they still got in. With the help of Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro, we put together a video of dearly beloved classmates, Beck and Cat." Lane

finished. The video began playing and you could hear people crying as they watched the smiling pictures of them. Jade burst out crying, putting

her head on her legs. She sobbed so hard, she jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She sat up and looked next to her. She saw the

loving face that smiled to her.

"B-Beck?" She whispered. Beck was sitting beside her, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Babe, why are you crying?" He asked. Jade started crying. This can't be real. But his hand on hers, it felt so real. She felt his hand on hers. She

felt his warmth on her.

"Let's go." He whispered. Beck got up and walked out of the auditorium. Jade was shocked, what the hell is happening to her? But she went

after him. She saw him walking out of the school and ran to him.

"Beck! Wait!" She yelled after him. He was crossing the street and he looked back.

"Come on!" He shouted smiling. She smiled at him weakly. Oh there is something so wrong but she didn't care. She was seeing Beck. And that's

all that mattered. She raced towards him and ran out onto the streets. A car almost hit her but it stopped right before her.

"Get out of the way!" The driver shouted. She didn't bother to respond but only followed Beck. He was running and she was chasing him. He led

her to his trailer.

"Go in and grab my car keys." He said. Jade looked confused but did as she was told. When she opened the door, she gasped. Cat was sitting

on his bed sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh! Jade! Yey!" Cat cheered. Jade froze. She's gone insane but right now she didn't care.

"Here you go!" Cat handed her the car keys and walked outside. Jade just stood there.

"Well come on!" Cat said pulling her out of the RV. Jade followed Cat and Beck as they walked to Beck's car. They climbed in and Jade refused to

drive.

"No...I'm not driving!" Jade shouted.

"Aw! Please! Pretty please with cherries on top." Cat begged with her shinning eyes. Jade looked at Beck who was smiling at her.

"Jade, please... I can't drive. My license is suspended, remember?" Beck said. Jade nodded and hesitated before getting in. Beck leaned towards

her and kissed her. Jade felt his hot lips on hers. She savored his taste.

"Drive." He whispered. She began driving. And she didn't ask where they were headed but she only kept driving. She heard Cat giggling in the

back and Beck turning on the radio. The same song played. "This is the Life." by Amy MacDonald.

"I love this song, don't you?" Beck asked Jade. Jade didn't risk looking at him but only nodded. Beck touched her arm.

"Come on, babe, be happy! You're with me!" Beck said. Jade smiled at him nervously.

"Here! Pull over here!" Cat said. Jade pulled over. She saw that she was on her way to the beach. The beach was only down the road. But she

saw that the had taken the other way instead. The way where they passed the woods. Cat and Beck got out of the car and began running to

the woods. Jade got out.

"Hey! Wait!" Jade shouted after them. They stopped and turned around.

"Come on! Slow poke!" Cat said. Jade looked worried but began running after them. She ran deeper and deeper into the woods, not knowing

where she was going. She stopped when she lost them. She gasped for air.

"Boo!" Beck said behind her. She jumped and screamed.

"Beck! Where the hell are we?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath. He grinned and took her hand. They walked for what seemed hours

until the reached it. She saw the ocean view and a cliff. She stood at the edge of it with Beck holding her hand. Cat came from behind them and

slipped her hand into Jade's.

"Let's jump!" Cat said happily. Jade froze and turned to her.

"Are you crazy? No!" Jade exclaimed.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Beck agreed with Cat. Jade looked at Beck.

"No! It- I'll die!" She yelled, her heart speeding up. Beck put his hand on her cheek.

"But then we'll be together...don't you want that?" Beck asked. Jade grew tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"But I can't...Beck, I love you. But I can't jump." Jade whispered. Cat grabbed Jade's arm. Cat's eyes were full of rage and anger.

"So you kill us and now you reject us!" Cat shouted. Jade shook her head.

"No. Cat, its just that I don-" Jade was cut off with Beck.

"She's weak, that's all. She's too weak. She doesn't love me." Beck sneered.

"No! I love you. Beck I love you so much it makes my heart hurt." Jade fought back. But Beck only shook his head.

"Liar! You liar!" Cat chanted over and over again. She danced around screaming, "Jade is a liar!" over and over again.

"She's right..." Beck said, joining her. Jade fell to her knees.

"I'm not weak..." Jade mumbled. They stopped and walked towards her.

"Then do it. Jump with us." They said. Jade looked up. They smiled at her and jade nodded. Beck helped her up and they walked to the edge.

Beck held her hand and Cat held her hand too.

"One...Two...JUMP!" Cat said. Beck and Cat jumped and slipped out of Jades hand. Jade didn't jump. She watched as they went down and

looked up at her. Jade backed away from the edge and began to cry but she bumped into someone. She turned around and screamed. Beck

stood looking at her.

"You lied to us." He said glaring at her. She shook her head.

"No...no..." She mumbled. Cat appeared next to him and they walked towards her as she backed up slowly. She reached the edge and looked at

them with fear in her eyes. Cat reached out and pushed her. Jade fell off the edge and yelled in fear. The wind was slapping her face and she

reached the water. She sank deep into the ice cold water as the rocks stabbed her body. She hit her head and it all went dark.

Jade West. Born August 9, 1993. Died April 18th 2011. Time- 12:42 p.m.

.

.

.

"Jade!" Beck snapped Jade out of her thoughts. She jumped and looked around.

"Come on give me the keys! You are not driving." Beck said. She looked around. They were at the party with the loud music playing. Was it all

just a dream? She realized it was all in her head. She ran to Beck and hugged him.

"I love you, Beck." She said into his ear. He hugged her back.

"I love you too." He said. She pulled away and looked at him lovingly.

"Let's call my mom. She'll pick us up. Neither of us are well enough to drive." Jade said. Beck smiled at her.

"You're right." Beck agreed. Jade took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. 20 minutes later her mom was there.

"Jade." Her mom began. Jade looked at her worried.

"I can not believe you are drunk. Get in the car. I'm taking you two home." Diane said. Jade nodded as they climbed in. Just then Tori and cat

came to them and asked for a ride. Diane nodded and they all got in.

"You know, despite you being drunk...I"m proud you called me and didn't drive home." Her mom told her. Jade smiled to herself.

"I'm glad too." She whispered.

.

.

.

AN- ok so I wasn't going to add the last part but now that I look back on my stories, I have to have someone die. But I wanted this to be different. No one dies and its a happy ending...even though its stupid (:

Anyways, yesterday my school had the Living Dead day. Every 15 minutes the police siren would go off and the grim reaper would take a

student out of the classroom. This was to show us that every 15 minutes a teen dies for drunk driving. It was really cool. At lunch we got to see

a car that was in a accident cause by drunk driving and we saw teens dead bodies in it. It was fake of course but it still looked so real. And it

inspired me to write this. So yeah...

Read and Review :D


End file.
